


Not So Abandoned

by Shady_Knight



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Blow Job, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Insults, Mild Painplay, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady_Knight/pseuds/Shady_Knight
Summary: Your friend abandons you at an hotel, where you stumble upon a strange little rat man trying to jerk off.Submissive!Copia, Foot Fetish, Choking, all of that good shit
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

You were pissed. Hell, you were more than pissed. Angry, even. _Infuriated._  
It wasn't enough that your friend had dragged you on this trip without even remotely telling you ANYthing - no, first chance she got she disappeared on you and left you alone in your shared hotel room.

Feeling bored after staring at your phone for an hour and doing absolutely nothing, you decided that it couldn't hurt to explore the hotel's facilities a little and see if you could find something to entertain yourself with. The night was still young, after all.

And so you found yourself traipsing through the second floor corridor, on your way to the elevator and looking around for a floor plan that might give you an idea of where you wanted to go. As you passed the doors with the numbers 125 and 124, you began to hear some faint sounds. A few doors later, the sounds grew louder and you identified it as deep grunts and pitiful whining. When you looked around, you noticed that the door to room 119 was slightly ajar and that the moaning was coming from there.

You couldn't decide whether the sounds were of someone in pain or due to pleasure and so you held your breath and risked a peek inside the room, not wanting to leave someone in need alone when they were possibly hurt. The bed was in immediate view of where you were standing and you inhaled sharply at what you saw, clasping your hands in front of your mouth in shock. Your heart began beating wildly and a blush seeped into your skin as you beheld the man that was lying on the sheets of the bed, naked safe for the white socks on his feet. The thought almost made you giggle. When your eyes inevitably drifted towards his groin, that silliness quickly disappeared, however. He was, well, _packing_ and so aroused that it looked like it must hurt. One of his hands was stroking the shaft painfully slowly while the other was clenched in the white sheets.

His stomach was soft and a little pudgy, his chest a bit hairy and as you strained your eyes, you could see faint freckles dotting his shoulders.  
When you raised your eyes further to study his face, you realised with horror that he was looking straight at you, body now completely frozen, mismatched black-circled eyes wide in surprise. His hair was haphardly slicked back and he had a moustache and sideburns that, while you usually weren't the biggest fan of that look, somehow seemed cute on him. As you continued looking at each other, both of your faces now burning, you contemplated just running away.

You discarded that thought almost instantly - you had spied on him, violated this man's privacy and he deserved more. You didn't think to cover your eyes in any way as you began to stutter your way through an apology, now standing in the doorway more completely. You had probably accidently nudged it when you were watching him which was why he had seen you. "I-I'm so s-sorry! I just...you...I...the door was open and I thought...I thought..." You couldn't continue.  
The man had by now taken the initiative to put on some trousers and you had to hold back from groaning. The trousers were white and _tight_. They hugged his firm thighs and did nothing to hide the big buldge that was still between his legs.  
He took the few steps that were needed to stand in front of you and you gulped, shifting from one foot to the other. You had never felt so mortified in all of your live.

"Why don't you", he started, his voice rough, "come in?" Despite it being phrased like a question, he already ushered you inside and carefully closed the door behind you. Only as the door had already clicked shut, did it occurred to you that maybe it wasn't very smart to go into a stranger's hotel room with him. But he seemed nice enough, and the embarrassed pink of his cheeks really looked quite fetching.

"Again, I'm really sorry, it was really inappropriate, I-", you tried to tell him but he shushed you with a gesture. He looked at you with an intensity that you had never seen before on anyone. "It's true, when I saw you, I was surprised and flustered, but I also...I liked it.", he whispered the last part. "I liked being watched by a beautiful woman like you." You flushed to the roots of your hair as you saw his pupils dilate at the mental image. You didn't even know his name and, judging by the lines on his face, he was older, but you were undeniably attracted to him. Your eyes wandered downward and there it was, his erection, still visibly going strong. Your mouth watered. Should you really risk it and hook up with this random stranger that you only just met?  
Apparently.

For once you thought, _fuck it_ , and slung your arms around his bare neck, drawing him in for a heated kiss. He responded enthusiastically, his moustache tickling you in funny ways. The tingle that had been building in your nether regions increased to a maddening heat and you moaned into the kiss, sinking your fingers into the skin of his nape a little harder than you intended to. The man seemed to like it though as he groaned and cupped your ass with his own hand encouragingly. _So he liked a bit of pain, huh?_ You could work with that.

"What am I supposed to call you?", you asked him breathlessly as you parted and he responded by muttering "Copia" while depositing you on his bed with one swift movement. "Not so fast", you warned when he began to unbutten your pants and he froze immediately, looking at you with confusion and concern in his lust-blown eyes.  
You bit your lip, loving seeing him so undone and wished that you had the time to kiss every one of the cute freckles that dotted his nose, cheeks and the rest of his body. "I noticed that you like rough and you said that you liked being watched. So, do you _truly_ want to be the one in charge?", you punctuated this by kicking your shoe off and placing your naked foot directly over his covered dick.

You smiled triumphantly when you felt it twitch violently at your teasing words. "You want me to _handle_ you, don't you Copia?" A whine escaped his throat and Copia clenched his hands into fists at his side, still halfway on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his shoulders sag, before lowering himself onto his knees, causing you to sit up a little to see him better.

"Call me disgusting.", he said. "Please.", he added.  
"Oh, you're not disgusting.", you answered in your best dominating voice, prepped up on your elbows. "You're _just a filthy little rat man_." You didn't know where that comparison came from - it just seemed to fit him so well. "You don't know any better." You beckoned him with a finger. "But I'm here to show you how to be a _good boy_."

He immediately followed you silent order and scrambled towards you to sit at your side, waiting for you to tell him what to do next. You could see his chest heaving and guessed that he was holding back from touching himself or touching you. You used his thighs to raise yourself, almost ending up sitting in his lap. The flesh of his legs was as deliciously toned as you'd hoped and you decided that you definitely wanted to explore them a bit more. But not now. You let your fingers trail over his stomach, playfully squeezing at the soft tissue there and earning a jerk from Copia. "Ah, ah", you told him, "good boys don't move unless they're told."

Your eyes followed the movemont of his bobbing throat and you decided to be a little harder on him - he could probably take it. "You're not allowed to touch until I say, either." Copia shuddered and you used the opportunity to surprise him by ducking and capturing one of his nipples with your mouth, generously flicking your tongue over the sensitive nub. Your other hand, you used to undress yourself. When it was time to pull your shirt over your head, you gave his nipple a quick but sharp bite that Copia _definitely_ enjoyed.

Sitting in only your underwear, you began roaming your hands over his shoulders and to the waistband of his trousers, inching them along without breaching the barrier of clothes. "P-Please", Copia begged and you delivered an echoing smack to his thigh before roughly grabbing his junk, making him groan out in something between pleasure and pain. You waited until he met your eyes. "You. Do. Not.", you massaged his cock through his pants. "I decide when this filthy thing gets any attention."

"Before you are allowed to even _think_ of touching that pitiful dick of yours, I will take my pleasure from you.", you told him and let your hand slide away. Copia nodded enthusiastically. "Y-yes, let me pleasure you. I'll make you feel so good, I promise." You pretended to think about before laying back with a sigh. "I guess I can let you try."

Copia went to town with the eagerness of a puppy, pulling your underwear off your body in seconds. He spent a moment looking at you and groaned under his breath. "You're perfect. Such a pretty pussy." Then he began by placing kisses and sensual touches on your feet of all places, alternating between both. You felt his tongue draw a wet line along the arch of your foot and almost jerked away because you were kind of ticklish. But you could tell that he was really enjoying himself. Seemed he had a bit of a thing for feet. You indulged him, but not without some teasing. Rubbing one of your feet along his cheek, you purred. "You _are_ quite a dirty one, aren't you? Kissing and licking my _feet_ of all things." He didn't answer but his cheeks betrayed him by reddening furiously. You didn't get hung up on it, instead enjoying the attention as he slowly worked his way up your legs.

The closer he got to the apex of your thighs, the shorter your breaths got. "Don't tease.", you snapped when Copia nibbled at your inner thigh instead of going straight for the prize. He didn't look as admonished as you thought he should but you _really_ didn't want to interrupt him right now. Your hips jerked when his mouth finally closed over your clit, his moustache and sideburns rubbing your skin in the most delicious ways. You could tell that Copia wasn't the most experienced at eating someone out but what he lacked in finesse he made up in enthusiasm. His tongue lapped over your clit in quick broad strokes, sending bolts of lightning through your abdomen. Wanting a bit more control, you raised your legs so you could put them over his shoulders and crossed them, forcing Copia closer into you. He gasped as you pulled his head against your cunt, crushing him slightly between your legs but he didn't let up on his assault of your pussy, his hands grabbing at your hips as he brought you closer to climax.

Normally you weren't very loud during sex, feeling self-conscious about your sounds but something abouz Copia made you feel wholly unashamed. Thus, you rewarded his efforts with little gasps and whines that transformed into louder moans as you got close. Your hips began jerking against Copia unvoluntarily which surprised him enough that he moved his head _just so_ \- his moustache rubbing roughly over your clit - which was _exactly_ what you needed to get over that edge and your orgasm claimed you with unforgiving force.  
Muscles spasming, you cried out and tugged at Copia's hair harshly, making him cry out breathlessly. When you let him go enough for him to raise his head, his lips and nose were shiny with your arousal. His eyes were swallowed by his black pupils and you felt a spike of renewed arousal when he licked his lips slowly, savouring your taste.

The moment was broken when you noticed that Copia was slowly touching himself through his trousers. "Now what did I say", you asked pointedly, albeit not as sharp as it would've been if you hadn't just come spectacularly. "about touching yourself?" Copia snatched his hand away and even managed to look sorry. "I-I, it _hurts_.", he pleaded.

You raised an unimpressed eyebrow. " _It hurts_ ", you imitated him, "You're a whiny little rat, do you know that! You should be grateful that I allowed you to touch me, don't you think?" He nodded slowly, looking pained. You even fancied seeing the beginning of tears swimming in his eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Thank you for letting me make you come.", he said and you cooed at him, stroking his head like you would a dog's. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? That what a good boy does. And do you know what? Good boys get rewarded."


	2. Chapter 2

You tugged Copia onto his back and instructed him to take off his pants. He did so with almost inhuman speed, sighing as his erection sprang free from it's restraints, red and already weeping precum.  
"Don't move your arms from your sides, Copia, and TELL me when you are close to cumming, do you understand?", he nodded eagerly and you smiled, men were all so predictable. They'd do almost anything for a blowjob.

You started by smearing his precum over the head of his cock and teasing him with light touches of your fingers. When his abdomen began to clench in time with your touches you stopped and took the opportunity to sink your teeth into the meat of his tigh, leaving behind a bright red mark. You lapped your tongue over it to soothe the wound and grinned against Copia's skin when the man beneath you tried his hardest not to buck into your touch.

Placing your hands roughly on his legs, you finally enveloped his dick within your mouth, only taking the tip at first and licking over his slit. When Copia's hand twitched in your direction, you immediately slapped it away and returned to teasing his cock with playful kitten licks along the sides, up and down. His member really was quite big. One of your hands let go of a leg to caress his balls which lay heavy and swollen with need. In time with the soft touches you massaged his balls, you took Copia's cock down your throat - as deep as you could without gagging. Bobbing up and down, you used the other free hand to stroke the parts of his shaft that you could not reach with your mouth.

You heard Copia moan above you and every time he seemed to get too excited, you deliberately slowed down and squeezed his hard member. The sounds that he made aroused you as well and you found yourself rubbing your legs together, trying to get some friction. You could feel the stickiness running down your tigh and wished that you were positioned differently, so Copia would be able to put his fingers inside you.

Pleased with that thought, you hummed around his dick, making Copia cry out. You needed him to fill you, you wanted to feel his large hard cock throbbing in your pussy and spill his hot seed inside you. You were on the pill to combat your severe pain when you were on your period (not that it worked much), so you didn't worry about anything unplanned happening.

But Copia really needed to suffer a bit more. You reached up and played with his cute pink nipples, letting your fingernails graze them almost painfully as you continued to work Copia deeper down your throat until you could do little but drool around him. When you risked a glance at his face, his hair was dishevelled, perspiration beading on his forehead with his eyes squeezed shut and blotchy red cheeks. He looked utterly needy and defeated.

You sped up your bobbing, picking up an unforgiving rhythm and were determined to take Copia to the edge, only to deny him. You flattened your tongue against him, trying to gauge his reaction, only to have Copia buck against you, making you gag around him. You were about to wrench yourself away from him when he violently arched his back, letting out a strangled " _Hrnng_ " sound and orgasmed, filling your mouth with his salty cum. Mouth full, you raised yourself up and spit the semen into your hand, making a disgusted face. Cooia looked at you with shock and guilt all over his features.

"Oh dear.", you chided him, "and here I thought you could actually be a good boy! You were doing so well." You took your cum-stained hand and pressed your palm directly against his mouth. "Lick it clean. Fucking taste your disgusting cum." Eyes wide, he complied and you felt his warm tongue scooping his semen from your hand and swallowing it. The sight was really fucking hot and moved to begin touching yourself in Copia's full view, much to his pleasure. He was, of course, still soft, seeing as he had just come but you could tell that watching you masturbate aroused him. "This is your fault", you told him, your mean tone softened by your sighs, "you could have been inside me by now." Your hand was clean by now, but soaked in his spit. You dragged it down and over the hair on his chest, wiping yourself off on him, using him. "But you were impatient.", you leaned towards the side of his head and whispered in his ear, "You couldn't wait." Leaning back again, you circled your clit with your wet fingers and delighted in the reaction that the noises you made drew from Copia.

"If you hurry and get hard quick, I might still allow you." Copia flushed and sputtered, "I-I c-can't, not so soon..." You raked your nails over his soft tummy, creating small raised lines that probably stung. "Well too bad, then. But you know, you're getting off lightly. I should punish you more for your misbehaviour. Maybe I should _spank_ you."  
Oh, _he liked that_. "Or", you said, a devious glint appearing in your eyes, "I'll be _kind_ and help you."

"Do you want me to help you?", Copia nodded and you smiled. You positioned yourself between his legs. "Raise those sweet legs of yours and let me see your ass." By now Copia had caught on to what you planned and eagerly adjusted himself. "Now, I'm guessing that you don't have any lube just lying around, do you?" He shook his head. Without asking you nudged two fingers between his lips. "Suck. Get them nice and wet." He did so vigourously and you withdrew them slowly when you were satisfied, a string of saliva connecting your fingertips with his shiny mouth for a moment.

As you hesitated for a small moment, unsure about how to start it, you trailed your fingers over the soft skin of his inner thigh, touch as light as a feather. Copia shivered lightly and wiggled beneath you encouragingly. You inserted the first wet finger into his ass with bated breath, watching his face for discomfort. He only hissed a bit and continued looking at you, a picture of submission.

The heat that enveloped your finger made you want to moan but you controlled yourself, needing to stay concentrated. After a while of becoming comfortable with the intrusion, you added the second finger, carefully scissoring them and pumping them in and out. After a few tries, you hit a bump and heard Copia gasp and clench around your fingers. Trying to hit that spot again, you increased you speed, and watched as Copia was reduced to a needy mess, enjoying letting you fuck his ass.

You ultimate goal though was getting Copia worked up enough that he'd grow hard again and you could see that the stimulation to his prostate seemed to accomplish exactly that. He wasn't fully hard yet but Copia's member twitched every time you drove your fingers deeper and it wasn't long until the man beneath you began to rut into your administrations. "That's right", you told him heatedly, "fuck yourself on my fingers, you dirty rat." The insult spurred him on and you began to jerk his dick with your other hand, pleased to note that he'd be ready soon.

"Shit, Copia, I knew that you had it in you!"  
With a few more swipes of your hand, he was finally fully hard again and you withdrew your fingers, ignoring Copia's whimpering. You were determined to * _ride the rat_ * now. You were * _definitely_ * ready enough to take his dick at this point and so didn't waste a lot of time, instead swiftly positioning yourself in Copia's lap and sinking down on his cock with a drawn-out whipsered "Yes..."

"Oh God, you're so big, you're filling me so good.", you ranted as you began to bounce up and down. Copia began to meet your thrusts in kind, grunting as he did so. You had already been pretty aroused due to all of that foreplay and now felt like the cat that had gotten the cream, a thousand sensations assailing you at once. You closed your eyes briefly to savor that exquisite feeling of being filled time and time again, hypersensitive to Copia's skin against yours. When you opened your eyes again, they fell on Copia's pale throat, his adam's apple moving as he swallowed.

Your hands which had been hanging a bit awkwardly at your sides, swept over Copia's chest. At his shoulders, you paused for a second before loosely laying your fingers around his throat. You met Copia's eyes. "Is this okay?", you mouthed more than said and the man seemed to need a moment to process that you'd asked a question, hypnotized as he seemed to be with the rising and falling of your hips. He let out a rough "yes" and you smiled, curling your fingers more tightly around the column of his throat, crossing the point where he'd struggle to breathe unhindered.

Copia seemed turned on by your hands choking him and you pressed a kiss against his cheek, smiling against his skin and letting the sideburn tickle your lips. You licked a line along his jaw until you reached his ear. "Scream for me when you cum."

You could feel that your own orgasm wasn't very far away, tension building in your abdomen and increased the speed until you weren't sure if you actually had any rhythm anyome. Copia joined your frantic thrusts with his own urgency and you cried out at the added stimulation. At this angle, your clit bumped against him just right and you opened your moth in a silent scream when stars finally burst in front of your eyes. The clenching around his member proved to be too much for Copia and he roared animalistically, his orgasm following yours shortly thereafter, filling you with spurts of pleasantly hot cum. You released his throat, slumping against him as Copia continued twitching inside you, both of you breathless.

Ypu laid there for a while, basking in the afterglow. After Copia had already slipped out of you, you began to stand up awkwardly, not sure how to act. Should you thank him? Give him your number? Just leave?

The latter answer was wiped out of your mind when Copia leaned toward you to press a sweet but tired kiss against the skin just under your jaw. "I have to go.", you blurted out and withdrew from him. You saw the disappointment in his eyes and almost wished you hadn't said it. "B-but maybe", you added, blushing beneath his mismatched gaze, "we can, like, see each other again."  
"Would you like that?", Copia asked in return, hope making his voice soft. You nodded. "Here", you grabbed an empty piece of paper and a pen from his desk, "I'll write my number down for you."

"So you really....liked it, yes?", he asked hesitantly and you could see that he was _this_ close to ducking his head like a child. It was incredibly cute. "Of course I did! You were great! This...this was perhaps the hottest night of my life!" Copia blushed. "I'm, ah, glad.", he answered and then tilted his head. "I never asked your name, did I?", he acknowledged. You smiled - you had after all forgotten as well. "Y/N", you held out your hand playfully and he took it with a smile on his face, raising it to his lips and placing a kiss on your knuckles while his eyes never left yours.

With a heavy heart, you gathered your clothes at last and, after exchanging a last kiss, you hurried down the corridor to throw yourself on your bed, quickly falling asleep and, of course, dreaming of the man in room 119.

When you woke up the next morning, your friend had already gotten up and was patiently waiting for you to get a move on as well. With a pseudo-angelic smile that you knew could only mean bad things, she held out two tickets and waved them around. You squinted your eyes at them. _Ghost_. You'd never heard of it. "How do you feel", she asked, "about going to a concert tonight?"


End file.
